


The Anti-Eagle

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-Shot. Asta in the Silver Eagle squad.





	The Anti-Eagle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Clover, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Yūki Tabata.**

**[AE]**

**The Anti-Eagle**

**[AE]**

In the Royal Capital of the Clover Kingdom, two Magic Knights from the Silver Eagle squad, Noelle of the Royal House Silva and Asta from the Forsaken Region, were walking about the city with the serious Noelle playing the part of the awe-struck Asta's tour guide. They had to get back to their squad eventually, but while they were in the Capital, Noelle couldn't help but want to make herself useful to Asta after everything he had done for her.

"You know, I haven't quite figured out the whole point of the Noble, Commoner, and Peasant thing that the Kingdom has going." Asta commented as he looked around the place and saw nearby stores.

Raising an eyebrow at the statement, Noelle replied. "Why is that?"

Asta shrugged. "Well, I guess Peasants and Commoners are kind of the same thing, more or less, and if everyone here was a Noble, wouldn't that mean that they are so rich and connected, that they don't have to do things like managing a store and things like that unless they wanted to do so?"

Stopping momentarily, Noelle felt her jaw slacken before she eventually responded. "I suppose that does make some measure of sense when you think about it like that."

Asta quickly made a smile as he then said. "Still, it's good that there are people born and raised in this region who want to protect the country and keep it standing, like you."

Noelle turned away to hide her own smile and small blush, but left her own left hand for Asta to hold onto tenderly with his right hand.

**[AE]**

**I suppose that with Noelle's siblings getting better in the manga recently, something like this is a possibility, at least in fanfiction. As with The Anti-Dawn, the name for this one-shot was inspired by the Blue Rose Asta story, The Anti-Rose, which I recommend for reading.**


End file.
